


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Cruising

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in the Care and Feeding series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Cruising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE CARE AND FEEING OF A PARTNER - part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+CARE+AND+FEEING+OF+A+PARTNER+-+part+3).



“Starsk! You’re not going to believe this!” Hutch ran into the bedroom where his partner was getting dressed. He had a sheet of paper and envelope in one hand. He was furiously reading from the paper. “Starsky! Remember when we saved that cruise ship from being blown up? The owners of the line have sent us two tickets for their ‘California Coast-line Tour’!”

“What? We won a cruise?” Starsky’s head popped out of the t-shirt he was pulling on.

“I guess you could say that. The owners wanted to thank us. The letter says they talked with Dobey and the Commissioner to be sure they could give it to us. He said, ‘They were okay with us having the cruise.’ We’re going on vacation, partner!” 

******* 

The dark haired man stood in the shade of the overhead deck and looked at his partner standing by the railing of the ship. A sense of pride and well-being flashed through him. 

The blond had his head thrown back, tipping his face to the sun. His eyes were closed. He had a smile on his handsome face. His shirt was unbuttoned and the slight breeze was blowing it away from his muscular body. With his arms spread, hands on the railing, his wide chest and ripped abdomen were both exposed to the sun. His skin glowed like burnished gold. His silky blond hair was lifted and tossed by the breeze to catch every ray of sun and reflect it back. It glowed almost white. He was almost too beautiful to look at. A golden Nordic Sun God paying homage to his namesake.

But it didn’t take long before the dark haired man noticed others looking at his partner too. Women were looking, talking behind their hands to other women and nodding in his direction. He also noticed a fair number of men glancing toward him as well. As the admirers of both sexes began to make their moves he pushed himself away from the support post he had been leaning against and went to claim the man who was HIS golden Nordic Sun God. 

He boldly threaded his way through the scantily-clad women and men, earning his own looks of admiration, and stepped up beside the oblivious man. He put his arm around the blond’s waist, put his head on the blond’s shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t bring my gun with me but I might have to go back in and get it if you don’t dial it back a little, Blintz and come with me… right now.” 

Hutch opened his eyes and looked down at Starsky. Starsky hadn’t removed his arm from his waist and his head was still resting on his shoulder. Surprised that his partner was being so blatant with a public display of affection, it took him a few seconds to notice the women and men shifting his way, even with Starsky plastered against him. 

Being quick on the uptake, he widened his smile and leaned down to plant an open-mouth kiss on the mouth so conveniently close. “I would love to take you up on your offer, Sir.” With a wink at the women and men he left standing close to him, he swept his arm around Starsky and ushered them both toward the elevator and their room.

***** 

Both were laughing so hard they practically fell into their suite. 

“I really thought I was going to have to come back here and get my gun to rescue you from all those people.”

“Ah, come on, Starsk…”

“You had your eyes closed. You didn’t see the want and lust blazing in their eyes. Women AND men! You need to keep your shirt buttoned and, for my sake, wear a hat when you’re out there in the sun. ~I’m~ the only one who should be able to see you looking like that!” Starsky paused. 

“But damn, Babe, I haven’t seen you look so good in a long time! Made me realize just how lucky I am to have you as my partner… in every meaning of that word. You are intelligent, handsome, brave… and mine.” Starsky looked Hutch right in the eyes, letting every bit of his heart shine in his moist eyes. “I am the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Hutch.”

Hutch’s eyes were moist as well as he looked back at Starsky. 

“I love you too. But you don’t have to try so hard, Starsk. You had me at ‘my gun’.” 

Laughter rang out as Starsky tackled Hutch onto the king sized bed… and made him… pay… and got paid right back.


End file.
